


Yoosung's Jealousy

by field_of_daisies



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Sex, Smut, first fic, lol, yoosung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/field_of_daisies/pseuds/field_of_daisies
Summary: Yoosung has been struggling with his inner jealousy, still unsure he deserves you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO!!! This is my first fan fic and it's about Mystic Messenger because yes, i gave up my social life for it just as you did. Anyway, it's also my first smut fic so plz comment any constructive criticism if you'd like! I hope you at least somewhat enjoy it. Thank you! Lol I got tired towards the end so it was sort of rushed.

It had been 2 years of marriage so far between you and Yoosung. And you still weren't used to his adorable pouts that arised whenever you had to leave his side for a moment. Yoosung had promised you from the beginning, to make you happy and treat you like the princess you were; and he did exactly that. Spoiled you even to the point where he wouldn't even have to think twice about forgiving you if you cheated on him; he would have forgiven you in a heartbeat and that hurt you. He had taken you into the countryside to live in a beautiful cottage house with the most gorgeous nature scenery you had ever seen. To wake up every morning to see your husbands face sleeping peacefully while hearing the birds chirp outside, made you happier than anything. 

You had recently noticed Yoosung on edge lately whenever you had to go into town to buy the new weeks worth of food. Before then, Yoosung never accompanied you because he had to stay behind and deal with clients and their animals but he began going with you insisting to just keep you company. At first you assumed he wanted to spoil you even further but then, you noticed the stares. The stares he would give other men. The stares he would give the male vendors, the passengers, the customers, and lastly at you. He looked at the men with anger but with you, he looked at you with anxiety and fear. 

"Yoosung, are you okay?" You asked 

"M/C, are you done with the everything? Can we go now?" rushed Yoosung with a small blush creeping up his cheeks. 

You didn't know whether to think he was having one of his shy moments as he was not used to the newly wed life, or if he was red from something angering him. 

"I still need to get some things from the other aisle, do you mind taking these things to the checkout?" 

"Alright" he gruffs, taking the stuff and walking to the cashier. 

You walked to the other aisle and went searching for sewing supplies. Yoosung had mentioned one of the buttons from his favorite dress shirt had come off and you wanted to fix it for him. The thought of it alone made you smile to yourself. When you found the items, you realized they were on a shelf higher than you and you groaned. 

"Seriously?" you whisper under your breath. 

You attempt to reach for it until you feel someone reach over you for the item and hand it to you. 

Thinking it was yoosung, you turn around with a smile and say "Love, I told y-" 

"Sorry I just saw you struggling" 

The man was tall, dark haired, and smiled at you. 

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else" you replied, "but thank you". You manage a smile as you realize a blur of blonde coming towards you. 

"Um..do you mind...if I ask your name?.." the man spoke as you only got nervous, knowing what was to come next. 

"I'm sorry I have to g-" and you were cut off by Yoosung hand taking your wrist swiftly. 

"In case you didn't notice, she's married" yoosung says in a hushed but deep voice as he held up your left hand as evidence. 

"I'm sorry I didn-" the man attempted, as Yoosung began to pull you away. 

"Of course. Let's go M/C" Yoosung snaps as he pulls you along to the cash register. 

"Yoosung, love, you didn't have to be rude to him, h-" you began until you were cut off 

"Stop speaking" he said in a whisper. 

You didn't have the courage to look up at him. Not because you were scared, but because you heard the crack in his voice and were afraid to find water forming around his eyes.   
You had noticed it after having first started dating him. Yoosung had low self-esteem and it only had begun when you started dating him. You had helped him become a better person and mature, but you took a deeper toll on him on a whole other level. He still couldn't believe you had chosen him over Zen or Jumin or anyone else. He was afraid of losing you and couldn't bare the thought of it. So whenever you both had any kind of meaningless altercation, he would choke on his words and stop speaking; his voice would crack and he would look down, allowing his bangs to hide his eyes. You couldn't bear it and ultimately would calm him down. 

As you did then, you wanted to comfort him now, but figured you should wait till you both get home. 

The walk home was unbearably uncomfortable and you couldn't help but be attentive to his every move. He had offered to carry the stuff that were of minimal weight to him but you had still managed to convince him to let you carry something. You clutched the paper bag to your chest as you buried your face into its opening. 

Upon arriving, Yoosung placed the stuff on the table and immediately went to the room you both shared and locked himself inside.   
You didn't like seeing the love of your life agonize over something that had no meaning to it. 

"Yoosung, please open the door for me. Lets talk" you softy said as you knocked a few times. 

"Please, just go away, I don't want you to see me like this" Yoosung spoke back with obvious cracks in his voice that insinuated he was crying. 

"Yoosung. Please open the door. It hurts me to see you like this and I only want to make the situation clear to you. Please love, please" you begged at the door that was separating you and your husband. 

"Don't you understand M/C? To be like this in front of you, it's embarrassing and it's only even worse for you. For your husband to act this way is unacceptable. I don- I don't want you to regret choosing me..." Yoosungs voice softly faded out and you knew he had reached his worst fear in words. 

You had enough, and decided to threaten him to come out or he would never come clean about his doubts and issues. 

"If you don't open this door...Yoosung..I will really leave and you won't see me again. I've had enough of this Yoosung. Enough" Your voice was stern and serious. You began to walk away towards the kitchen when you heard a thud and the door open. Yoosung must have heard your footsteps and actually believed it. 

"No..M/C-M/C..plea-- please don't go" Yoosung managed while tears were running down his face, hiccuping, trembling with anxiety. 

You were always weak to his tears and they managed to crush your heart every time. 

You rushed to him and hugged him with all the strength you had left in you and wiped away his tears with a napkin. You yourself couldn't hold back your tears as you did so. 

"Yoosung, baby, why must you cry like this? You don't know what it does to me" you softly said as you pecked kisses on his eyes. 

"I'm sorry M/C, please don't leave. I promise you I won't do it again! I promise you I won't be as annoying! I promise so please please don't go!" Yoosung stammered out as he continued to cry, his body convulsing as he held onto you for dear life. His body slumped to the floor, knees against wooden floor, hands wrapped around your waist, his left side of his face against your stomach. 

"Yoosung stop it please. I'm not leaving you please don't cry anymore, love. Please" you say as you lift him up and guide him to the light brown sofa. 

You make Yoosung lay against the arm of the sofa and sit down next to him, setting down yoosungs legs on top of yours. 

"Yoosung, I'm going to say this once. And despite that, I will say it as many times as needed for you to understand. I love you and only you. In my world, I only see Yoosung. My husband Yoosung is the one I have chosen for my life and I do not regret it. Your constant crying, your jealousy, your nagging, your eating habits, your drooling, your gaming addiction, your excessive spoiling, your clinginess. All of it. I love all of it. I love your bad habits because I love your good habits. And if I am to take the good, I will gladly take the bad because I love you. I will take all of you and you alone. Ever since meeting you, you have been the only one on my mind. The one I think about when I think of love, the one I think about when I'm happy, the one I think about when I'm sad, the one I think about when we make love. It's you and it's always been you and that will never change. I can never come to hate you Yoosung. You are my sunshine and my life. So please, do not belittle yourself or bash yourself. Accept yourself the way I accept you; with love." Your voice began to fade off into a small whisper as you felt the tears come up again. You stared at him with love, with sadness and with even more love. 

Yoosung had by then stopped crying and stared at you with light in his eyes. He reached over and wiped the single tear falling down your cheek and gave you an affectionate kiss on your lips. He felt tears swell up again and decided to speak before they beat him first and rendered him unspeakable. 

"Thank you M/C. Im sorry, but these thoughts itch me and they grow and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me but they come and they hurt and I'm afraid to wake up one day and find that this is all a dream" 

"Yoosung, I know; but also know that it's okay because no matter what, we will get through the difficult times. We will come across obstacles that will make you feel like this constantly, but I will never leave you alone and will always be here, with my arms open to comfort you. I will always be here when you come home from work. And I will always love you". 

"M/C.....thank you" Yoosung stuttered before placing his forehead against yours. "Thank you for accepting me and I promise I will make you happy" he said with a tear falling down once again. 

"I'm already happy Yoosung. I will be even happier when you learn to love yourself as much as I love you" 

"M/C....I promise!" Yoosung said quickly, sitting up straight as if to have gotten a boost of energy from your words. "I'm sorry and I will do my best to make you happy and not be a burden to you. With you, I can endure anything" 

"Yoosung, I love you so much.." you whispered with the soft voice he came to love so earnestly. 

And then yoosung completely let go of his previous puppy attitude. Yoosung was a rare one to you. He would cry and act like a child, but deep inside, you knew he was unlike his outward appearance. But you love that part of him too. He was dominant in almost every aspect, but the way he flaunted it was in disguise, making it seem like he was but a mere child. When it came to having sex, it was as if he was no longer the fluffy Yoosung, but a strong mature man. 

"Yoosung..." you said as you began to straddle him and cupped his cheeks. 

"M/C?.." Yoosung blushed intensely as he realized where this was going. 

Yoosung kissed you on the lips softly and then began to do so intensely, twirling his fingers in your hair. His tounge asked for entrance as it pushed against your lips and entered your mouth, exploring. You let out a small moan as you suckled on his lower lip, biting it slightly, enough to leave it red. Yoosung began making a kissing trail from your lips to your neck. As he went down further, he nipped at your skin, earning a small moan, and made sure to leave them visible enough to last a few days. 

He let his hands roam behind your back, under your dress and unhooked your bra. You took it off, throwing it to the floor. Yoosung reached for the front of your dress and pulled it down, exposing your breasts, that had begun perking from both the cold air and the arousal. Yoosung brought his mouth to one nipple and began to suck on it as he played with the other nipple with his fingers, giving them slight pinches. 

"ah..nngg yoosung" you slightly moan as your head leans down, looking him intently suckle your breast. You place a hand on his shoulder as your left hand softly plays with his hair. You roam your fingers through this hair as his tongue continues to pleasure you and suddenly, you take a section of hair and pull his head back roughly, causing his mouth to make a slight popping noise as it its pulled away from your nipple. 

Holding his head back exposes his neck, which you once again begin to leave love marks on. You begin to feel Yoosung get hard under you and begin to grind on him slightly, causing him to gasp and buck his hips up for more friction. No longer being able to take it, he grabs you by the waist and holsters you up, legs wrapped around his waist and carries you to the bedroom. 

He gently throws you onto the bed and begins to undress himself. You lay there, breasts still exposed, blush evident on your cheeks, looking dazed as you watch your husband take off the last piece of clothing. His penis fully erect, beads of precum forming on its head. He places a knee on the bed as he leans over you, and slips your dress off. Left almost naked, Yoosung begins to rub your clit through your underwear causing you to let out a seductive whine. 

"No..wait yoosung... no more" you pant as he aggressively continues. 

"No more you say, but your body says otherwise. You're completely wet down here," he huskily says as he slips his finger into your vagina, pulling aside the bottom half of the underwear. 

He begins thrusting 2 fingers into you while massaging a breast with the other hand. Your face flushed bright red and you begin to let out ragged moans, biting your lip hard enough causing yourself to bleed. 

Yoosung notices, "M/C, don't hold back, please let me hear your pleasuring moans for me," and reaches for your lips, tongue swiftly licking the wound and begins kissing you. His tongue intertwined with yours, never stopping from thrusting his fingers into you. 

You began to feel a pool of heat in your stomach, feeling spasms of amazing tingles that made your skin crawl with pleasure. Your orgasm begins to near when yoosung takes out his fingers and brings his head to your folds. 

"Yoosun-," you manage as you begin to question him, only to be cut off by a pleasurable sensation. 

Yoosungs tongue enters your vagina, swirling it around, causing erotic sounds as he constantly sucks the sensitive area. He begins rubbling your clit with one hand, only making you reach your orgasm faster. Before you give in, Yoosung attempts one last thing, and gives you a slight bite near your entrance, causing you to reach your orgasm, making you let out a string of continuous gasps and moans. You reach for his head and keep it in place as you ride our your orgasm, bucking your hips into yoosungs face. 

Yoosung leans up and licks his fingers, making sure to drink every last drop of your juice all while staring at you straight in the eye. 

"Don't fall asleep on me M/C, I still need my release," Yoosung says in a hushed voice as he repositions you in bed. 

"Yoosung, please, hurry," you whisper as you begin to feel arousal once again, having seen yoosungs erection excitedly dripping with precum. 

He situated himself between your legs, and pulls them up, each on one shoulder, exposing your entrance to him giving easier access.   
He gives his erection a few pumps with his hand, using the precum as lubricant. Then he extends his fingers to your vagina and covers them with your juice, before bringing it back to his penis, covering it with the liquid. He gives it a few more pumps, gazing at you with lust. 

"Mmmh...M/C...," he says with shaky breathes as he readies himself in front of you. 

It arouses you even more when he moans out your name while he touches himself, causing you to grow impatient. You are about to speak up when you feel a hard thrust against you and you realize he's entered you. The next few minutes are full of panting, names spilling from mouths sloppily, and the erotic sound of skin hitting skin. Yoosung's thrusts increase in speed as he leans over, getting an angle that hits your sweet spot, causing you to give out a high broken yell. He teases you, constantly pulling out the head of his erection to near the entrance, only to slam it back into you and repeat the process, excruciatingly slow. 

Your toes curl in pleasure, and you wrap your arms around his neck, making his chest fall right above yours, rubbing his nipples with yours, tickling you with a pleasant feeling making you gasp frequently. Yoosung notices this and slowly rubs his chest against yours forcefully groaning right next to your ear; his groans arouse you even further, signaling your next orgasm to come. He nibbles on your ear and softly bites along your jawline, leaving a harsh bite on your neck, teeth marks evident earning him a whimper from you. 

Yoosung continues thrusting into you nonstop, until he decides to slip his penis out and erratically rub it against your entrance and clitoris. 

"Yoosung!" You choke out, feeling the absence of his penis. 

"Let me try something," he whispers in you ear. He re-enters you going full on aggressive, causing the sound of skin slapping skin to increase. His thrusts grow sloppy but continue fast. He begins to feel his orgasm coming, noticing cum already falling around your inner thighs, and accumulating around your entrance. The sight arouses him, bringing him to the brink of his orgasm. 

Your arms are sprawled around your head, as you gaze with lust at your lover, thrusting into you with no rhythm, bruised breasts jiggling along. 

"Nnghh~ ..M/C..so close" pants Yoosung with lidded eyes and slightly open mouth. 

And then you both reach orgasm, Yoosung calling out your name through it, making sure to ride it out, continuing his erratic thrusts; you bring him in closer, also raising yourself a little, digging your nails into his back, as you whimper his name into his ear and fall limp back into the bed. 

You continue to move your hips, seeking friction with yoosungs penis still inside you, attempting to ride out your orgasm a little longer, whimpering when he pulls out of you. 

"M/C, this time, please, ride me," commands Yoosung as he pulls you up and takes your place lying down on the bed, penis fully erect once again, twitching with anticipation to be enclosed. 

You view this as your opportunity and bring your mouth to the tip of his erection, licking the cum still leaking from it. 

Yoosung gasps as you take him into your mouth, and quickly pulls it into your mouth even further by pulling your head down into it. You moan, sending vibrations down his erection, making him forcefully continue bobbing your head on his it. You graze your teeth along the tip, earning a jerk from yoosungs hip into your mouth, causing his shaft to reach the back of your throat. You struggle to not choke and proceed to take him in deeper. He closes his eyes slightly and pants your name in a hushed voice, biting his lip while looking at you with hazed lust. 

You lick along the veins visible on his erection, and take him once again, bobbing your head until you feel him jerk his hips into you aggressively, feeling his seed fill your mouth. You swallow what you can, cum falling down your chin which you take with your fingers and suck on while Yoosung stares at you with slight disbelief. 

"'M/C.....i'm- I'm hard again" Yoosung shyly admits while watching you. 

"That's alright, anything for my sunshine," you say smiling as you straddle him sitting on his lap. 

You lift your hips up, and position his erection under you, near your entrance, slowly lowering yourself till your completely filled with him touching his thighs once again. You let out a small sigh as begin to roll your hips. Yoosung grabs you by the waist and bucks his hips along with your rolling, breathing shakily. 

You lean down to continue rubbing your breasts on yoosungs chest and slowly thrust his penis into you in a rolling motion. 

You can feel yoosungs cum spill into you once more as he nibbles on your ear, letting out a loud gasp. You follow, climaxing, laying on his chest, with his now limp penis still inside you. 

Yoosungs breath comes to a slow pace as well as yours and you fall by his side, quivering as his cum covers the inside of your thighs. He pulls up the sheets and covers you and himself, planting a living kiss on you cheek hugging you. 

"I love you Yoosung," you softly say while gazing at his violet eyes 

"I love you more," Yoosung lets out, as you both fall into a deep slumber


End file.
